


RWBY & RvB One-Shot AU's [Various Ships and AU's Apply]

by cptlewnixon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Other, RWBY - Freeform, Red vs. Blue - Freeform, rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spin a spinner and write up a one-shot AU pertaining to that ship with the prompt I was given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mercury/Emerald [An Affair to Remember]

**Author's Note:**

> "It's the 50's/60's and we're in love but our love is forbidden because of the law" AU.

It was a hot autumn day in late September, 1957. Buddy Holly had just released a new song; everyone – all the radio stations and everyone that bought the record – was playing it. Couples were calling it their song, single people were fantasizing to this song... it was a hit.

"I'm sorry," said the white man at the counter, "But we don't serve negroes." He spat the last word – every white person did. Emerald sighed and turned away, hoping that she could receive _some_  service somewhere. Black, white – everything was color-coded in monochrome, she thought, sitting down on a designated bench, fanning herself. She just wanted some damn ice cream; it was 90-degrees out!

A boy sat down next to her, white shirt, dark blue jeans, dark gray hair (or was it a light black color?) that reminded her of smoke. She looked him up and down out of the corner of her eye, her sunhat tilted slightly so he couldn't tell.

He was looking her up and down, too.

A long white sundress, light stockings, white sunhat.

"Excuse me," she said, "But aren't you a little light to be sitting here?"

"Aren't you a little too _dark_  to be questioning me?"

Damn.

Emerald chastised herself.  _Why can't you ever keep your thoughts to yourself? It's going to get you killed someday!_

"Ah, my apologies," the boy said. "That was incredibly rude of me, wasn't it? Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Mercury Black. And before you ask, my dad is an astronomy nut; that's how I got my name. What would a pretty lady like yourself be called?"

He held out his hand, but Emerald crossed her legs and turned away, saying: "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm having none of it."

She got up and walked away, planning on going home.

"Hey, wait up!" that boy called. Emerald stopped and turned around, leaning against a cool brick wall.

"I asked your name. Am I going to get an answer?" Mercury said, putting his hand up against the wall, blocking Emerald from continuing in the direction she was going in.

"No," she said curtly, and went to walk away before he raised a fist. She flinched, and scrunched herself up to make herself appear smaller, doing this in fear. Mercury noticed this, and he pushed himself away from her.

"I just keep fucking this up, don't I?" he chuckled.

She was, at first, taken aback by his vulgarity, but she was used to hearing it by now. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I saw what happened with the, uh... not getting any service," Mercury said, then clearing his throat. "So I just wanted to help you out and get you something."

"I don't need your pity–"

"I'm not pitying you."

"Then what are you doing?"

Silence.

"Well," Mercury began, "You wouldn't believe me if I said I was trying to flirt with you, right?" Emerald nodded. "That's what I thought. So let's settle with helping a friend out, okay?"

Emerald was stunned. She thought an "Okay" slipped out because in the next instant she was walking with the boy to the stand.

"Two vanilla ice creams, please, with sprinkles. One for me and one for the pretty lady here," Mercury said, pulling out exact change.

He received one.

"Hey," he said, "What about the other?"

"I served you," the man said, "But I have every right to refuse to serve  _her._ "

"Okay, then," Mercury said. "I would like a strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone." He put the money that was given back to him back on the counter.

The man begrudgingly gave him his strawberry cone and Mercury handed the vanilla cone off to Emerald. "Thank you, sir," Mercury told the man, smiling, almost smirking.

They sat down on the same bench as before, eating in silence.

Emerald broke it, asking: "How'd you know that this is what I wanted?"

"I heard you ask for it before that man declined, saying he... yeah," Mercury trailed off, continuing to eat his ice cream.

"This is good ice cream, though," he commented. "Tastes like strawberries and... bigotry."

Emerald laughed at this, covering her mouth. Mercury was proud of making her laugh.

They chatted as they ate and finished their ice cream, and parted ways.

"Emerald."

Mercury turned around, confused.

"My name is Emerald."

 

 

Mercury leafed through the phonebook in the phone booth, looking for anyone named "Emerald", and he called each one until he found her.

"Hello?" the girl on the other end answered.

"Is this..." Mercury looked at the slightly smudged writing on his hand. "Emerald Sustrai?" He tried sounding out the last name multiple times, but he wasn't sure if he pronounced it correctly. If this was really Emerald, the one he met, then he didn't want to offend her.

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Uh, Mercury Black. I believe we had ice cream together."

Silence.

"Yes, we did, a couple of weeks ago. Why are you calling, Mercury Black, if I may ask?"

"Well, Emerald Sustrai, I want to take you out. To a movie or something."

Silence again, and then shushing.

"I wasn't aware we were being listened to," Mercury chuckled.

"We aren't," Emerald said sharply. "Those were my roommates RESPECTING MY PRIVACY," she yelled into the phone. Mercury held it away from his ear, smiling, knowing that his parents would be giving him odd looks by now and questioning him on who he was talking to on the phone at nine at night.

He heard an audible click on the other end and put his phone back up to his ear. "Sorry about that," he heard Emerald apologize.

"No big deal. So, how 'bout it? Wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Like... as a date?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, as a date. You up for it?"

Emerald smiled. "Yeah."

The name of the movie they saw reflected their situation, reflected every stolen kiss they had, every hand hold, every hug. Kisses swapped in the darkness of night, passionate talks whispered in phone booths in the starry nights, futures swapped below the stars; a lifetime was spent in the span of a few months.

Climbing in through bedroom windows are work to spend the night with the other, cuddled close together and enjoying their time they stole from the people that said they shouldn't be together. Dreams told in the back of a car, futures made in the silence of an empty house.

"California, that's where we can go!" Mercury excitedly told Emerald late one night.

Hushed tones, a future being created.

"But that's hundreds of miles away!" Emerald exclaimed, trying not to break the whisper. "Besides, we probably can't–"

"They repealed in 1948, so we can! C'mon, aren't you up for this adventure?"

Rivers crossed in the moonlight, fields slept in in the dawn light. Trees climbed in the muggy afternoon, memories made in the cool evenings.

"I am! But–"

"'What about my family?' I know, but I've got it taken care of, trust me. It'll be a fresh start for us in a place no one will judge us. Please, Emmy?"

"Fine, okay, Merry. I'll go with you."

Mercury scoffed. "Uh, it's  _Merc,_ thank you very much."

"Not in my book it's not," Emerald teased, smiling. Even though they were talking over the phone, she knew he was smiling, too.

7 hours later, they left. They slept in their car, they ate in their car, they loved in their car, and something was created in that car, too.

They married in California, and that's where they lost each other, too. Vietnam was happening, the drafting was inevitable. Then dementia happened, too. They lived, they loved, he died and she promptly forgot.

And so ends the tale of Merc and Emmy.


	2. Blake/Yang [She Was an American Girl]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My country’s going through some issues so I’m here in hiding and you’re a civilian who lives in the same apartment complex as me” AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! (Also, making playlists for AU's is fun, isn't it?)

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm sure."

"We can always–"

"Richard." Blake's sharp tone cut him off, and she placed her hand over his. "I'll be fine. I've been through all the motions, I can take care of myself. Really, I can."

Richard sighed and leaned back in the seat, looking at Blake. "You understand that I'll still worry, right? Anyway, your apartment is on the top floor, last door on the left. Stay out of trouble alright?" he added as Blake opened her passenger-side door.

"I will," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt, getting out, and grabbing her purse. "Try not to worry about me too much, okay? I do understand that's how every old man is."

"Mean!" Richard fake gasped, smiling. "I'll come back and get you everything has settled down."

"I got it, I got it," Blake said, closing the door. She leaned her head in the window, resting her head on her hands. "Send some postcards, will you?" She grabbed his hand in reassurance. "I'll be fine, promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Get out of here!" she laughed, pulling away. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon."

* * *

 Blake climbed up the four flights of stairs it took to reach her apartment. Quite honestly, she had expected the hallway to be longer, like the lengthy corridors in the palace, but this floor only had four apartments. She had also expected there to be more apartments on the top floor because the town was an upper-middle class kind of town; the townsfolk would (and should) be able to afford these kinds of luxury.

As Blake walked to her apartment, she noticed that  her neighbor across the hall had their door wide open with music blaring from inside, some rock song playing.

_"She was... an American girl,"_ said the voice in the radio.

She walked closer to the apartment, peering inside some. What she saw would make her mother (and Richard) die.

There were cardboard boxes strewn everywhere, bubble wrap and packing peanuts covered the floor. Pizza boxes and take-out containers filled the two jumbo garbage bags she saw.

“Heya!” said someone who appeared right in front of Blake.

She looked up, startled, and saw a girl with blond hair and a couple of bandaids covering her face.

“Hi,” Blake said tentatively.

“So,” said blondie, “Are you new here?”

Blake nodded, pointing to the apartment door behind herself. “Yeah, I just moved in there.”

Blondie looked over Blake’s shoulder and nodded, leaning up against her doorframe and playing with the apple she picked up out of the dish beside her in her apartment. “So,” she said, biting into it, “You’re with the stiffs that were here a few weeks ago, right?"

Blake’s eyes widened, fearing she had been caught somehow. She didn’t know how exactly, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust this person just yet.

“Hey, I’m just joshin’ ya!” Blondie said, swallowing her bit of apple and nudging Blake. “No need to look so frightened. I’m Yang, by the way,” she said, holding out her non-apple hand. “Yang Xiao Long.”

“Blake,” she responded, shaking Yang’s hang. “Blake Belladonna.”

“Well, Blake Belladonna,” Yang said, “I saw some boxes moved into that there apartment of yours, and there was quite a lot. Need any help?”

Could Blake really trust this girl, Yang? She had known her for barely even five minutes, and now she wanted to help her unpack? Blake wasn’t sure, but then again, she’d have to get used to the kindness of strangers. She only relied on the kindness of family and, well, the royal advisors back at the palace.

‘Tell you what,” Yang said, mouth full of apple again, “Let me show you around town, because you’re new here. Tell you about the places; the sights; the people, good and bad, mind you; the best restaurants, things like that. That sounds cool?”

“Uh, sure. Okay,” Blake responded, fixing the shoulder strap on her purse.

“Yang smiled. “Great! Hold on,” she said turning around. She took her apple – what was left of it, anyway – and threw it to the garbage can, shouting: “Kobe!”

She missed.

“Ah, shit. Well, better luck next time,” Yang sighed, grabbing her back. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 “So, where’d ya move from, Blake?” Yang asked, taking a bite out of her lemon cake slice.

“Hm?” Blake said, distracted. She was looking at the cherry blossom trees – or, at the very least, what she thought were cherry blossoms – surrounding them. They swayed gently in the breeze, petals flying everywhere. It was truly a beautiful and breathtaking sight to behold. At least, to Blake it was.

“Where did you move from? Ya know, you were there and now you’re here,” Yang explained.

“Uh, Germany,” Blake replied.

“Never been. What’s it like?”

She wasn’t from Germany, admittedly. Blake remembered being told to say that, that it was her default, her go-to. She just started talking and rolled wit what she was saying, hoping it was convincing enough.

“It’s nice,” she started. “Very rocky depending on where you go. Decent temperatures, very cold winters. Very pretty, though.”

Blake had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

“Where’d you come from?” Blake asked Yang. “I mean, where’d you move from? You had boxes and stuff everywhere so I just sort of assumed that…”

“I moved out of my boyfriend’s apartment.”

“Boyfriend?”

Yang nodded, taking a sip of her latte. “Yep. And my girlfriend. I broke up with both of them and moved out. I was becoming more of a third wheel, so I left while I could.”

“Boyfriend and girlfriend,” Blake murmured, thinking. It was different from what she grew up with and around, but it piqued her interest. She’d have to ask Richard about it later, if she could get in touch with him, that is.

“Say, you look familiar. Like a princess or something. You’re pretty enough to be one, anyway,” Yang stated out of the blue.

“Really?” Blake said surprised. “Princess from where?”

Yang responded: “I don’t know, and that’s what’s bugging me.” She leaned back in her seat, hands behind her head. She fixed the sunglasses on top her head and stared at Blake, studying her.

Blake tried not to look panicked, she tried her hardest not to. Dear god, was she going to figured out on the first day of this whole fiasco? What would happen then? Would Yang blurt out that was a princess and everyone would freak out and talk about it on social media? She’d be killed by someone from the country, she was sure of it.

But would Yang actually do that? She seemed nice enough, in her studded shorts and sleeveless tank top and combat boots with a bandana tied around the rolled down boot. She had bandaids covering her arms and knees and face; what exactly did those all mean? Was she in a fight? Was she playing some sport? She’d have to ask.

But Blake, in a white v-neck with shorts over black-to-fuchsia gradient leggings and black chucks with her hands in her lap looked less friendly, less inviting than Yang, and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. They were polar opposites; stylish opposites, but opposites nonetheless.

“I just can’t place you,” Yang grumbled, finishing her slice of cake and coffee. “Ah, it’ll come to me later.” She brushed the topic off like it was nothing.

“C’mon, there’s a lot more for you to see. Wait ‘til you see the wishing fountain in the middle of the town. It’s so cool, just like me!” Yang laughed.

Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her out of her chair and started dragging her along.

“Oh-okay,” Blake said.

As Yang rambled on about how lucky the fountain was supposed to be and the history behind it and the legend, Blake couldn’t help but wondering again if she could really trust this person – Yang. How could she be sure of her? That Yang wasn’t really out to kill her? Or kidnap her? Or hold her for ransom? Or that Yang was apart of some illegal, underground drug trade?

Relax, Blake told herself. It’s normal to worry, but calm down. It’s a new day, a new life, a new identity. Try and make the most of it while you can. Embrace this new-found freedom. It’s the only time you’ll have to be free.

This hit Blake hard. After everything, she’d be making public appearances again and do meetings and hold press conferences.

Blake smiled, trying to keep up with Yang, thinking some more.

Embrace the freedom while you can, she told herself, and looked at the blonde beauty next to her.

And embrace everyone and everything that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to, please drop a comment down below or leave a kudos to tell me you liked it and want to see more!
> 
> Also, if you want to, check out my blog!  
> agentnorthcarolina.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> [For this particular chapter, the song was "Everyday" by Buddy Holly, featured in films such as: Big Fish, Mr. Nobody, and We Need to Talk About Kevin. The movie referenced is also the title of this AU. I recommend reading the story along with the song!]
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to, please drop a comment down below or leave a kudos to tell me you liked it and want to see more!
> 
> Also if you want to, check out my blog!   
> agentnorthcarolina.tumblr.com


End file.
